A typical standard flip-top closure device for a container or a bottle is comprised of one molded part, which functions as two separate parts that are hinged together with an integral living hinge construction. One half of the flip top functions as the lower body of the closure to fit to a bottle or container that can be filled with a substance, and provide a sealable dispense orifice for the container. The other half of the flip top functions as a hinged cap with a seal stud to engage, close and seal the dispense orifice. The cap may also have a protruding tab across from the hinge, to allow the user to pull the cap open from a closed position. Typical flip-top closures do not have any child-resistant properties that would prevent a child from easily opening the top and accessing the substance in the container.